Questions
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Starscream Slipstream comes into the science facility to see what is going on since she last poked her head in here. She hmms, "Wow, looks nice." referring to the time machine. Starscream is marveling at the completed device. He turns to see Slipstream poking her head into the room. "Indeed, it is a marvel of Decepticon Engineering, if I do say so myself," he says, "And now that it is complete, the doom of the Autobots is at hand." Slipstream enters further, "We shall see. Have you tested this thing yet? I haven't seen any reports about what's been going on with it.. like your hiding it all." "Not fully," Starscream says, "I have yet to make a foray back in time. But it will be soon. Tell me, Slipstream. How do you feel about Megatron's Leadership?" Slipstream shrugs to this, "Not really met the mech to make a good assessment. I heard stuff, read stuff, but that isn't quite a good way to make judgments on performance." "And how do you see my leadership skills?" Starscream asks, looking rather smarmy and sounding almost seductive. Slipstream smirks at that one, "Sorry Starscream, same answer. I've not been here long enough to know any of you. Of course if you dragged your seeker body out of this depressingly dull science lab and had some fun, maybe then I have an opinion other than your some sort of science nerd pretending to be a fly boy." Starscream grins. "Oh, I've been out and had fun," he says, "Out on raids and patrols. And I took Trypticon out for a walk. So if you stick with me, I will ensure that the Decepticons have plenty of fun." Slipstream hmms, "And what /did/ you do with that beast I read so much about? Seems to be missing hmm?" she asks, smirking in that lopsidedly annoying fashion. "Lose him maybe?" Starscream hangs his head slightly. "He malfunctioned and wandered off. We have to collect him and reprogram him so that doesn't happen again," he replies. Slipstream nods to this, "Mmm, and you haven't looked since he did so.. instead burying your head in this machine. I have to wonder," she says, pacing around you, idly trailing a finger across a wing, "why Megatron hasn't noticed and also why you think this project is more important than finding this powerful being you once had control over." "Trypticon is still uncontrollable, which means he's uncontrollable even to the Autobots," Starscream says, "This has far greater priority since if we can go back in time, we can eliminate the Autobots once and for all and then whatever happens to Trypticon becomes inconsequential." Slipstream apparently had no affect on you trying the wing finger drag, (A pity) she muses in thought. "I hope you are right Starscream. IF any of the posts Megatron are any indication, I fear what being wrong may entail for you." Starscream shrugs. "It is our best chance to stop the Autobots and make the Universe our playground," he says. Slipstream nods slowly, "I wish I had your scientific confidence, Starscream. But facts are that I do not. I am just a simple fly femme with no desire for the sciences other than the physics that play against my frame as I dive down and impale my lance through a mech." "Well, there's something to be said for that," Starscream says, "I used to be far more buried in scientific experiments and discovery than I am now. The thrill of battle lured me away from the test tubes and microscopes." Slipstream nods to this bit of information. "And yet you return to them like the beckoning of an old lover." she muses. "Its sort of quaint really." "Without scientific research, the Decepticon Cause cannot move forward," Starscream says. You say, "Without the Aerial Commander leading the aerial troops, the cause is without guidance Starscream. You cannot ignore your duty to the cause by remaining here with your new project forever."" "Oh don't worry, I do plenty of leading the troops," Starscream says. "It's not often that something of this importance scientifically comes along, and Megatron himself ordered me to work on the project." Slipstream hmms, then let's it drop. Questioning this further would just look bad upon her as his underling after all. "Very well, should I leave you to that then since all I am doing is distracting you?" Starscream strokes his chin. "Actually, I think I could have some use for you, at least when we go back in time. Please make yourself available for that trip." Slipstream cocks her head to how that was worded, "Very well, as you command Aerial commander." she salutes briskly. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs